The invention relates to a network game system, to a center server and a game machine to be used with the system, and to a method and program for controlling the center server and the game machine.
A network game system utilizing a communications network has already been proposed. An example of such a game system is a game machine, such as that described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-63364A, wherein a predetermined server collectively manages the game playing rights to cause the game machine to execute a game program only to a specified extent (or a specified number of times or for only a specified time period), and wherein a bill corresponding to the extent to which the game program is executed (i.e., the extent to which the player has played the game) is charged. Another known game system offers a so-called network (or on-line) game, wherein a game machine executes a game program in accordance with data or a program received from a predetermined server. The game machine executes a game program while accessing a predetermined server (concretely, service offered by the server), as required.
When a predetermined server in such a game system collectively manages the game playing rights, the game machine accesses the server, and on the basis of the remaining amount of game playing right or the like makes a determination as to whether execution of a game program is enabled or disabled. Hence, if access to the server is interrupted by a communication failure or the like, the game machine fails to execute the game program.
In order to provide elaborate service, the game system requires accurate ascertainment of game machines and amusement arcades (or facilities for amusement) where the game machines are installed. However, if the game machines are transferred to another operator (or to a manager of an amusement arcade) or to still another operator, elaborate service cannot be offered. In this case, institution of measures, such as measures to inhibit the game machines from executing game programs, is effective.
When a configuration of such a game system is changed, settings of a game machine, such as access information, which are required for accessing a predetermined server (i.e., service offered by the server) must be changed. Hence, a change in the system configuration often becomes intricate.